Soleil Noir
by R0sette
Summary: Osomatsu. Meledakkan kerunyaman pada diri Ichimatsu dan Karamatsu. [Warning For Dark Themes]
**.: Soleil Noir :.**

*Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san © Fujio Akatsuka

*Rating: T (atau mungkin T+ tergantung interpretasi)

*Warning : Violence, Dark!Chara, OOC

* * *

Sore itu matahari sekarat di horizon barat; sinar emas pucatnya menggujrat, membeceki lanskap langit yang berwarna indigo pekat.

Ichimatsu dengan wajah datar berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Tak disangka urusan dengan kucing-kucingnya akan mengikis waktu sampai sepetang ini. Ia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu dan mendapati seseorang bersandar di tembok koridor; tangan orang itu terlipat di depan jaket sintetis sehitam arang, kacamata memantulkan pendar neon pudar ketika kepalanya mendongak menatap Ichimatsu.

"Yo. Sudah pulang, Brother?"

Ichimatsu yang terlalu lelah berurusan dengan sosok itu hanya melangkah melewatinya dengan mulut terkancing, tak berminat memuntahkan jawaban.

"Tunggu."

Sontak kaki Ichimatsu terhenti oleh sepenggal tangan yang merenggut lengan kirinya secara tiba-tiba. Refleks tubuhnya menarik mundur, membuat genggaman itu otomatis terlepas.

"Apa maumu, Kusomatsu?!" Semburnya tanpa peduli akan suaranya yang beresonansi ke plafon remang. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanya bergelung dibawah futon tebal dan hangat dengan nyaman, tanpa terinterupsi pihak-pihak yang tak diinginkan.

"Sebaiknya jangan pergi ke kamar, saat ini terlalu berisiko." ujarnya seraya menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Ha...? Maksudmu?"

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu ada insiden gawat." Terdengar embusan napas berat. "Choromatsu, Todomatsu, juga ayah dan ibu sekarang sedang pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa..."

Alis Ichimatsu bertautan. Otaknya berusaha keras mereguk bongkahan kata yang saudaranya itu sodorkan.

"Jyuushimatsu jatuh dari lantai atas. Kepalanya penuh darah." Matsuno nomor dua melepas kacamata, lingkar hitam tercetak kusam dibawah matanya yang diselubungi bayang-bayang redup. "...Aku melihat seseorang mendorongnya dari tangga."

Kedua mata Ichimatsu membelalak. Kaget. Napas menetes sebiji demi sebiji. Sesak. Paru-paru dicekik erat sulur berduri. Pengap.

"Siapa yang melakukannya...?" geram Ichimatsu, gempa dahsyat melanda tangannya yang terkepal. Amarah membadai di parasnya. Petir melecut dari iris mata yang terselubung kumulus suram.

Karamatsu terperangah, meski ia sendiri memaklumi alasannya.

"Dia..."

"Oh! Tumben pulang sore, Ichimatsu!"

Pengakuan Karamatsu terintervensi oleh figur yang berdiri di puncak tangga. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul sembari menapak turun dengan santai, meregangkan otot lengan.

"...Osomatsu Nii-san?" gumam Ichimatsu. Karamatsu langsung memasang ekspresi waspada.

"Yaah... Terlalu lama di kamar terus rasanya membosankan~" Lantai kayu berkeriet pilu ketika langkah lebar si kakak tertua menapak perlahan mendekati dua saudaranya. "Iya kan, Karamatsu?"

Hanya sunyi yang menanggapi. Karamatsu lebih memilih memandang payung yang teronggok di dekat rak sepatu. Peluh tergelincir dari pelipis.

"Hee... Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" Osomatsu menjejalkan tangan ke saku jumper merahnya, mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengobservasi Karamatsu lebih dekat. Menyeringai. "Masih shock karena aku menjatuhkan Jyuushimatsu tadi, eh?"

Karamatsu tak sempat berkedip ketika Ichimatsu langsung mengujam tubuh Osomatsu ke dinding, suara debam keras merayap ke udara dingin.

"Kubunuh kau..." Bisikkan Ichimatsu lebih beku dari es lautan Arktik, cengkeraman pada kerah pakaian sang kakak mengerat, mata berkilap nyalang macam belati yang siap mencerai daging sasarannya.

"Wah, seram..." komentar Osomatsu dengan campuran pemanis nada buatan. "Kenapa kau terlihat marah, Ichimatsu? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jyuushimatsu?! HAH?!"

"Oh, waktu itu kau masih diluar ya. Aku cuma menendang pantatnya, kok. Haha, sayang kau tak lihat saat dia jatuh dan terjungkal ke lan-"

BUAKH!

"Oi!" pekik Karamatsu disaat tinju saudara keempat itu menghujam pipi Osomatsu. Likuid semerah wine menggujrat di atas lapis tembok yang menguning.

Ichimatsu tersengal berat. Paru-paru susah payah mengantongi oksigen yang berhamburan. Dendrit di punggung tangan terkikis, tinta merah merembes diatas lebam ungu kebiruan.

"Adududuh... Jangan begitu dong, Ichimatsu." Osomatsu mendesis disela ucapannya, hemoglobin meleleh di ujung bibir. Keping matanya berkilat aneh ketika mengintai dari balik surai pekat yang jatuh melewati dahi. "Nanti kakakmu ini bisa marah, loh."

Ia tak ingin mengakui, namun aliran janggal yang merangkaki tengkuk Ichimatsu ketika mata Osomatsu menusuk dirinya terasa begitu buas. Elusif dan berbahaya. Kompleks dan sarat angkara. Ia merasa telah membangunkan entitas bersayap kegelapan yang tertidur lelap dalam benak kakak tertuanya. Tanpa sadar genggamannya melonggar.

"Kenapa tanganmu gemetaran, Ichimatsu? Takut kah?"

"DIAM KAU, BRENGSEK! Kalau kau masih berani main-main lagi, aku akan..."

"Apa?" Osomatsu tersenyum mengejek. Rahang mendongak pongak. Mata menantang mata. "Mencincangku? Menggorokku? Dimataku kau tak ada bedanya dengan seekor kucing kecil."

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Namun telinga-telinga sekeras karang itu terlalu sulit untuk dapat tertembus teguran Karamatsu. Kepalan kedua Ichimatsu terlanjur diangkat, siap termanuver ke perut bidikan ketika dengan sigap jemari Osomatsu mencekal pergelangan tangan tersebut untuk didorong sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh Ichimatsu terbanting menggebrak lantai. Karamatsu kaget setengah mati, rasio mempertanyakan personalitas dalam diri kakak tertuanya.

"Nii-san! Hentikan!" Karamatsu dengan panik mengguncang pundak kiri Osomatsu, yang mana kini telah mendudukkan diri di atas perut Ichimatsu yang terbatuk kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Lagipula Ichimatsu mulai duluan." Sanggahnya kesal.

"...Itu karena kau melukai Jyushi-UGH!" Komentar Ichimatsu terpenggal oleh terkaman kedua tangan Osomatsu di lehernya.

"Kau jahat, Ichimatsu... Kenapa yang kau pedulikan hanya Jyuushimatsu? Kau tak sayang pada kakakmu ini, hmm?" Jari-jari menggencet kerongkongan dan kulit, hingga terasa denyut nadi yang menjerit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin membunuhnya?!" Bentak Karamatsu, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang menghimpit akses napas adiknya, namun tangan itu adalah mulut Phyton; gigih dan kuat dan bengal. Solid dan susah ditanggalkan.

"Lakukan saja..." sahut Ichimatsu parau. "Biar semua orang tahu kalau kau tak ada bedanya dengan setan biadab."

Bodoh! Apa kau sadar apa yang kaukatakan?! Karamatsu merutuk dalam hati. Harusnya Ichimatsu tahu seperti apa tabiat Osomatsu pada zaman sekolah dulu. Harusnya Ichimatsu tahu untuk tidak melempar batu ke danau yang menggenang tenang dalam pribadi kakaknya itu. Harusnya Ichimatsu tahu bahwa ada sisi divergen yang bersembunyi dibalik sifat masa bodoh Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu membuang muka, tak ingin memandang lelaki diatasnya. Terkadang ia sendiri heran kenapa mulutnya menyambar langkah lebih cepat dari pikiran. Ia seperti boneka marionette, benang-benang transparan menjuntai dari ujung jari, pasrah didalangi oleh emosi yang menguasai.

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah." Kekehan kecil terdobrak keluar dari mulut Osomatsu. "Hei, kau tahu kenapa aku menjatuhkan Jyuushimatsu?"

Pancingan itu langsung terkail sempurna oleh Ichimatsu. Matanya yang sayu melirik ingin tahu. Rasa penasaran juga bertunas di otak Karamatsu, momen ia menjadi saksi tragedi di tangga hanya berlangsung pada beberapa sekon terakhir, tak mengikuti jalin kronologinya dari ujung tambang.

Osomatsu mengangkat bahu. "Singkat saja, waktu itu aku menghampiri Jyuushimatsu yang mau pergi main baseball, lalu berkata padanya, hei, malam ini ayo kita lakukan 'itu' pada Ichimatsu."

Keduanya terperanjat ketika Osomatsu memperagakan gestur 1 masuk ke 0 dengan jari-jarinya. Seketika Ichimatsu langsung memberontak, jijik membayangkan niat gila yang akan dioperasikan pada dirinya.

"Kau keterlaluan! Dia adikmu sendiri. Apa yang ada dalam kepalamu?!" sergah Karamatsu, merenggut ujung baju Osomatsu.

"Kau juga sama-sama membosankan. Pantas Jyuushimatsu memasang wajah absurd sambil mengangkat pemukulnya padaku. Aku tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai lengah sedikit."

Karamatsu meloloskan genggamannya, menghela napas, beralih menepuk sebelah pundak saudara pertama. "Kendalikan dirimu. Nii-san. Kumohon, demi menjaga hubungan kita berenam."

Ucapan itu tersiar tenang meski ada enceran getir yang melumer pada deretan katanya.

"Kendalikan...?" bisiknya lirih.

Seketika Karamatsu terkesiap saat Osomatsu menjambak rambut Ichimatsu dan menyentak hingga tubuh itu setengah terangkat, kepala saudara pertama maju memangkas jarak, hidung menggesek satu sama lain. Ichimatsu berusaha meronta namun tangan kokoh memerangkap rahangnya.

Kurang dari sedetik Osomatsu telah melahap Ichimatsu. Menelan nektar candu yang berlinang dalam gelegak hasrat yang meletup-letup. Lidahnya adalah kain lap yang membesut isi rongga gelas basah, dengan lincah dan cekatan menggosok permukaan lembab, menyelip sudut-sudut tak terjamah. Lidahnya adalah pangeran yang mengajak dansa Cinderella, dari waltz hingga gavotte, bolero hingga flamenco, berpirouette tanpa henti sampai sang putri kewalahan.

"Hei, Karamatsu." tutur Osomatsu sesaat setelah memotong pagutan di mulut, senar bening tergantung rapuh diantara keduanya. "Maaf ya, rasanya susah menahan diri."

Gigi bergemeletuk.

Dalam lima detik yang menetas, di mata buram Ichimatsu, semuanya terlihat secepat kilat yang menjilat: Keping tembikar dan piring hias binasa di lantai ketika Karamatsu menghempas Osomatsu ke lemari kaca; Mata menohok rancung. Mulut mengatup padat. Tangan memukul dan memukul dan memukul kakak tertua hingga sirup tomat memuncrat dari mulut.

"K-Karamatsu... hentikan!" teriak Ichimatsu, susah payah bediri.

Tetapi tangan itu terus melesak seperti lesung yang menumbuk berkali-kali. Busur violin yang menggesek pada tempo stacatto. Palu hakim yang digebuk persisten hingga meremuk meja.

"KARAMATSU! SUDAH CUKUP! BERHENTI! KARAMATSU!" pekiknya hingga mencabik tenggorokan, lengan merangkul pinggang kakak kedua, erat dan gemetaran. "Kumohon, jangan teruskan, Karamatsu Nii-san...! Hentikan!"

Tiada tanggapan. Tiada reaksi. Karamatsu tak ada ubahnya robot rusak yang tak bisa dimatikan dayanya.

"Hei, Ada apa ini?!"

"Astaga..."

Ichimatsu tenggelam dalam keributan dan tak menyadari bahwa orang-orang sudah kembali dari kesibukan mengantar saudara kelima. Nyaris semuanya terlonjak setengah mati mendapati perseteruan yang tergelar di hadapan mereka. Choromatsu dan Todomatsu langsung melesat untuk mengurai Karamatsu dari Osomatsu yang tergeletak bertabur memar dan darah.

Sang ayah berusaha melipur lara ibu yang terisak, batin letih menghadapi kerusuhan yang diakibatkan perangai anak-anak mereka hari ini.

Sejenak Karamatsu sudah dapat menenangkan diri. Napas terengap-engap. Hidung mengembung susut. Wajah bersimbah keringat.

Tangan Ichimatsu masih belum berhenti dari tremornya, terutama ketika menyaksikan Osomatsu di atas sofa yang terebah penuh luka: Mata terbeliak menikam kearah sang adik, lidah mengepel bibirnya sendiri secara sensual, menikmati sisa-sisa Ichimatsu yang menempel di atas permukaan asin.

Tengkuk Ichimatsu dicakar rasa gamang dan gelisah.

Mendadak telapak tangannya diserobot oleh Karamatsu, digandeng dalam satu remasan utuh. Tangan Karamatsu kasar dan dialiri urat yang berjendul, kontras dengan tangan Ichimatsu yang ceking dan ditebengi bulu-bulu kucing. Tanpa suara, Karamatsu menuntun Ichimatsu menyeberangi lorong. Melumat anak tangga. Menjejaki teritori kamar mereka. Pintu pun digeser menutup.

Kelereng mata Ichimatsu mengawas kearah Karamatsu yang menjulang dihadapannya. Binar perak bulan dari jendela melumeri parasnya yang serius. Alis tebal menukik mirip kawat kaku.

"Karamat-"

Sang kakak memeluk Ichimatsu dalam satu rengkuhan penuh. Berhati-hati, seperti menggenggam telur supaya tidak pecah. "Menangislah. Aku tak akan melihat." Ia benar-benar menutup mata.

Ichimatsu termangu di tempat.

"Aku sengaja tak ikut ke rumah sakit, takut Osomatsu bertindak macam-macam lagi." Dekapan itu mengerat. "Tapi aku memang bodoh. Melindungi adik sendiri saja tak becus. Maaf... Maaf..."

Ichimatsu hanya terdiam. Perlahan membenamkan muka, membiarkan hujan panas merintik ke pundak Karamatsu.

 **.: END :.**

...

...

...

 **a/n** : Fanfic Osomatsu pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga kalian menikmati. ^^ Saya lagi tertarik sama karakter Ichimatsu Karamatsu dan Osomatsu, terutama kalo mereka dijadikan satu, tapi rasanya gak afdol aja kalo mereka belom disiksa. /woyy

Ah iya, salam kenal ya... Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan Author abal ini untuk bermukim di fandom Osomatsu. Review sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka :D


End file.
